Last Chance For Love
by ChibiYubel
Summary: **This story has been edited** 5 years into the future Joey and Seto confess there love for each other and end up living together with Seto's Younger brother. They both learn the meaning of a true family, and later down the road Seto has to decide if his job is worth losing Joey over.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I - It Starts Here

Seto stood up and walked to the room down the hall to see the young blonde sound a sleep in his bed. It was kind of relaxing to see how peaceful, and quite he was, though it was much differnt than his useuall self. On his way to the bathroom he stoped by Mokuba's room to see that he was sound a sleep as well. The house was always quite at night but it was never this peaceful. Seto quickly washed his face and changed into something more comferable to sleep in even though he knew he wouldnt get much of it anyways. He always had to up eary for work. He quitly walked back into his room were the blonde was sleeping, he climbed into bed, and gave the blond a kiss on the head befor he fell asleep next to him.

Seto was up at 5:30 like he always did so he could leave a list of chorse for his brother to do when he got home from school, and made a cute lunch bento for Joey to take with him to his next tournament with a note atached to it. After he was done with everything that needed to done so eary in the morining he went out the door, and drove off in his limo. Being the President of Kaiba Corp wasn't all that grate anymore beacause Seto never gets to see Mokie, or Joey anymore, he's been thinking of just shutting Kaiba Corp down so he could spend more time with his friends, and family, but there is too much to risk if he did. Kaiba finally arived at the tall buliding located in the middle of Damino city it was only 6:25, and he already had to go to a metting in five minutes to talk to everyone about the new hallagraphics for his latest dule disk, which is still being tested.

Back at the mansion Joey woke up at his useuall time, and took a quick shower before Mokuba woke up. After his shower he hurryed downstairs, and made sure Mokie had his lunch, and was all ready to get on the bus. Joey had always been a big help around the house since he moved in, and Mokuba wasn't really trouble by it either. He gave him a huged, and Joey handed Mokuba his lunch, and watched as he got on the bus. After the bus had left the mansion, Joey pulled out his cell phone, and called Yugi to come pick him up. Once he got off the phone he saw he had a message from Seto saying "I made you a vary spical lunch its in the fridge and has a note on it" Joey smiled and went back inside to go get it. The note read...

"Joey i know we have only been together for a week now and i know im very busy but im planing on taking a few days off so we can all have fun together, like a family. Good Luck on your Dule tournament today, and i will try to be home early today ~Love Seto"

This left the tall blond smiling as he left the house with his friends and his bento.

"So Joey, are you ready for the tournament today?" asked Yugi cheerfuly.

"Yeah Yug, Im so pumped im not going to loss to you" he said in a joking maner.

They laughed as they drove off to the stadium. When they arived there were so many dulist already inline for there passes but luckily Joey and Yugi already had thiers. So they walked into the stadium and saw the lines up for the first dules and it was deja vu alovers again, Rex Raptor vs Joey Wheeler, and Yugi Moto vs Wheevil Underwood.

"This is almost like the time at dulest kingdom huh Yug, except this time we won't be able to cheer eachother on." Joey seemed a little up set about the fact his best friend wouldn't be right there next to him as he duled against the dino brain Rex Raptor.

"I know, but even though I won't be next to you physicaly ill still be routing for you all the way" Yugi said as he walked to his scection of the stadium.

This was Joeys frist time duleing without any of his friends watching from the sideline, and he knew this was going to be aired all over Damino so he hoped for not only Yugi to be cheering him on in spirit but for his sister, Seto and Mokuba to be watching when they got home.

The day was almost over, and so was the tournament. It was down to the final dule Yugi against Joey. They knew it would come down to this again, but they didnt mine only because its happend before.

"May the best man win" Joey said in a calm but intimadating voice

Yugi nodded as they both shouted "DULE!"

It was intence, just like the last time, but they always promised each other to go all out everytime they dule against eachother, and no matter who wins they were still going to be the best of friends.

Back at Seto's mansion Mokuba finished his daily chorse, and was already sitting infron of the t.v watching Joey and Yugi face off in the finnal dule of the tournament. Seto was also finnally getting home and insted of doing the uesual rest of his work when he gets home he went and sat with his brother to watched the rest of the dule.

"who's winning so far?" Seto asked as if he were conncernd

"Yugi is, but what else is new" replied Mokuba

Seto just laughed at his comment, and continued to watch the dule. It was comming close yugi was down to 600LP and his dark magican with a couple of face down cards, while Joey only had 50LP and his thounsand dragon left, but he didnt plan on giving up so easily. Seto saw the fire in the young blond's eyes, it was the exact same look he use to get everytime they would dule. Seto realized that he actuly like Joey this way. It always gave him the extra motivation to push it to the limit no matter what situation he was in.

"And the winner is Yugi Moto!" souted the announcer

"I knew Yugi would win, he always does" Mokuba really wasn't surpised by the out come of the dule.

"Good game Yug. Ive havent been that fired up in a while" exclamed Joey

Yugi laughed and shooked hands with his best friend Joey. It was one of the best dules they've had in a while and they both enjoyed it, even though one of then could of won. The Damino city clock stuck 7:00 pm and Joey realized he needed to get back home to Seto and Mokuba and start cooking dinner.

"Hey yug want to go back to the masion and eat dinner with us?" Joey asked

"Sure thing Joey"

"Okay, Let me call kaiba to let him know."

Seto felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "Hello" he awnserd. Seto felt his heart skip a beat as Joey said Seto's name on the the other line. Seto wasn't known for getting worked up over just his name being called but something about Joey's voice always left him seawing in his own skin. Back than kaiba would always act so cool and tough around Joey, but now that he is actually living with him, he feels more vulnerable, almost like he's falling for him more than he though he would.

"don't worrie about cooking I order take out for us" Seto said camily.

"awesome your the best, I'll be home in a little bit" said Joey

Yugi, and Joey took off back to the mansion. It didnt seem like much of a car ride, maybe because Joey was so excitied to be back with his the one he loves. When they got there the food was ready to be served. It was the frist time in awhile seto got to eat with his younger brother, Joey, and not to menchen someone he can now call his friend.

After dinner Yugi had to go back home to Grandpa. Mokuba was in the shower and of course Kiba had work to do so the young blond cleand up the kitchen. It was late but he didn't mind as long as he was doing it for the one he liked. It was spotless just like how he left it this morning. Joey looked over at the clock and it read five minutes to eleven. He didn't think it would be this late already but he was happy he was able to spend the day with his best friend and his lover but one thing keep poping up in his mind. He wanted to know why now? How come Seto has been so nice to him after all the trouble they caused eachother? He started to walk up the stares and he heard Seto in his office he though about surpising him but he seemed way to busy so the insted he just went into the bed room and get ready for bed. Seto was sitting in his office was hoping for a destation but it just didnt seem to happen.

There was just one more page to fill out but it was going to have to wait for the morning, besides Seto didnt have to go in till noon anyways so this gave him a little bit of free time to spend with Joey. As he walked towreds his room he though of how he would spend the day with him while his brother was off at school. Once he got to his room were the bloned was already fast asleep he sat at the edge of the bed and let just let his mind wounder a bit not knowing that Joey woke up unexpectitly.

Seto mutterd under his breath "I wish i was nicer to you back when we were younger..."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC CONTENT SUCH AS YAOI, GUY ON GUY ACTION AS WELL AS LOTS OF DIALOG! IF YOU ARE NOT A FAN THEN LEAVE NOW. OTHER THEN THAT READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. NOW ENJOY THE CHAPTER.

Chapter 2 -Our First Step

"I've done, and said horrable things to you Joseph" Seto could feel the tears forming in his eyes bluring his vision.

"I never meant any of it, I was confused, I had never felt the way you made me feel, so I just didn't know how to deal with the feeling at the time. I wanted to block it out, I hated myself for it. I didn't want Mokuba to think I was freak." His voice started to get a little louder, and seto was actually crying.

Fully awake not making a signle sound or suddent movement Joey could hear everything Seto was saying. Unsure of what to do at the moment he just laied there, and listed some more.

"I kept it all hidden so well, but it was only hurting me inside. The way you looked at your friends compaired to me. You had such a big heart, and all I did was crush it with my ego. I don't even know how to tell you any of this..." seto paused for a moment still crying he turned his head to see Joey hugging him from behind.

Joey heard everything he ever wanted to hear from Seto, and that was truth about his feelings. "You don't need to say any more Seto, I understand" Joey whispered into seto's ear. Joey slowly released his grip around Seto's waist, and Seto turned twords him.

"You heard everything didn't you" Seto asked with tears still in his eyes.

"Yes, and it's okay, you don't have to worry about it because all that matters is how you feel now" Joey replied wiping away seto's tears.

Seto patted Joey on the head, and pulled him close. Joey could hear seto's hear beating it was almost relaxing for him. Seto let out a sigh "Joseph Wheeler"

Joey looked up at Seto, not minding that he called him by his fully name "Yes Seto?"

There was a long pause before seto spoke again. "I'm sorry, for the way I treated you back than. I know I was always looking down on you, calling you nothing but a dog, but I promise I didn't mean any of that. I was so self-absorbed in my own ego to even think about the feeling that I had for you at the time." Seto held Joey closer to his chest. "Then once your father died of an over dose I realized we wernt much diffrent, we didn't truly know what it was like to have a family, yeah I had Mokuba, and you had your sister Serenity, but we were still along. We had always been alone." The tears kept falling from seto's eyes as he spoke his true feeling for the young blond "What I know now has really opend up my eyes to the light, and I promis I will protect you Joseph"

Joey looked up at seto about to speak, but the next thing he knew seto had alread pressed his lips firmly against his own. Joey could feel his face buring up from emberessment, and shock. This was the first time they ever shared a kiss like this. The most Joey would get get is a peck on his forhead. Joey didn't try to resist he just accepted it and pushed his body against Seto as his shoved his toung into his mouth. Seto did the same, but only this time he was able to get ontop of Joey.

Gasping for air, Joey had such an innocent look on his face while Seto looked suductive as ever. Seto started to unbutton Joey's top.

"If only you could see the look on your face now" Seto whspered in a low demanding way.

Once his shirt was completly off Seto started to kiss down Joey's neck to his stomach. Joey couldn't help but giggle a little bit. "Sorry Seto, I'm really ticklish" Joey said while tring to hold in his laughter.

Seto stoped and they both staired at each other for a moment. It was thier first time after all.

Joey was already turnd on by Seto, but he couldn't help but make sure if this is what Joey really wanted. "Joey, I wanted to save it for a special night... but seeing you like this makes it really hard for me to control myself any more. Your eyes are telling me yes, but what does your heart say?" asked Seto.

"I want it more then anything right now..." Joey paused for a moment and bit his lip in a suductive way. "Seto I'll beg for it like the dog I am if I have too"

"Well in that case you have to obay your master's ever comand" Seto replied with a devilish laugh.

While blushing, Joey spoke in a soft voice "Yes Master i'll do anything".

"Now turn around and get on all fours like a dog" Seto demanded, and the young blond did just as he said.

Seto pulled Joey's pants, and boxers down, his butt was now fully exposed. Seto needed to get it nice and moist so that he wouldn't hurt Joey when he enters him, so he leaned down a little and started to slowly lick his butthole. Joey was surpised, and let out a slight moan as while seto shoved his toung deep into his ass.

The blond felt good he couldn't help but moan out seto's name.

Now that his butt was wet enough Seto stopped "are you ready?" Seto asked Joey

"Yes master.. I'm ready for you"

Setto nodded, and slowly started to insert his penis into Joey's butt. Joey let out another moan. He could feel his hole opeaning wider as seto pushed in as deep as he could. All the way in Joey let out a scream as he feel Seto's dick deep inside him.

"Shh, you don't wanna wake Mokuba.. scream into the pillow if you have too" Seto patted Joey and continued to thurst into his ass only this time he started to go a lot faster, and harder. Joey was blushing and moaning out a lot. Seto couldn't hold back, the look on Joey's face was almost intoxicating to him. He could feel the tightness of Joey's ass around his huge cock as he shoot his load into the blond butt.

Laying down both covered in sweat the two were pretty worn out. Joey rolled over and cuddled up to Seto's side. "That was amazing" Joey exclamied "It was more exciting then dueling you".

Seto laughed and ruffled Joey's hair. "Well tomarrow I don't have to be in the office untill noon so I'll be your's all morning. What would you like to do with Master durring that time" Seto asked

Joey was exctied to hear thouse words come from seto, it had been so long since had some time time off. After thinking about it for some time Joey finally opended his mouth and said "Let's get breakfit at my favorite diner"

Seto laughed again "Alright, Master will take you out, now lets get some sleep we have a big day tomarrow" Seto gave Joey a kiss goodnight as they both feel asleep in eachothers arms.


End file.
